This invention relates to cabinet drawers, and more particularly to a connector by which to secure guide and slide components to the frame and drawer respectively, of a cabinet.
In the construction of built-in cabinets, such as kitchen cabinets made of wood, it is the general practice to form the guide and slide components as integral, rigid parts of the frame and drawer, respectively. Obviously, this method is not usable for cabinets of the knock-down type which are sold as packaged units and erected by the do-it-yourselfer.
Guide and slide components for cabinet drawers also have been provided heretofore for attachment to the frame and drawer components, respectively, of wood cabinets, by means of screws. This type of assembly is time consuming and also inaccurate, resulting in misalignment of components, poor operation of the drawer and unprofessional appearance.
Guide and slide components for cabinet drawers also have been provided heretofore for attachment to the sides of frame and drawer components, respectively, of metal cabinets, by means of bolts and spring-loaded clips arranged to register with openings formed in the frame and drawer components. Exemplary of this type of drawer support are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,778,120; 3,771,849; and 3,205,025. In this type of drawer support, the requirements of precise locating and forming of the openings and clips contribute to costly manufacture and time consuming assembly. Further, disassembly is rendered difficult by resistance to separation of the spring-loaded clips.